1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to strategies for data transmission over transoceanic distances, and more particularly to transmission of 400G and 1T data rates over transoceanic distances.
2. Description of the Related Art
For transoceanic distances, current 400G and 1T data transmission solutions are limited to spectral efficiencies below 6.5 b/s/Hz, which require multicarrier implementation due to the bandwidth limitations of components. Minimizing the cost of such multicarrier solutions requires reducing the number of subcarriers by increasing the operating baud-rate as high as possible. At the same time, the transponder design should be able to deliver both 400G and 1T data rates with a simple low-cost design, and preferably without changing the baud-rate.